


Rain Check

by rainonpavement



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode s08e17: Goodbye Stranger, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonpavement/pseuds/rainonpavement





	Rain Check

it took another two months for the Winchesters to finish the trials, and she was still alive. he'd managed to save her from Crowley in that parking lot before he fled, and perhaps she wasn't so well, but alive, and as safe as you could be while also being Crowley's favorite chew toy.

and he remembered what she'd said about the pizza, he did, but as the days went, he spotted a major flaw in her plan. "when we survive this", she'd said, _this_ being closing the gates, saving the angel tablet. _this_ being killing all demons. her included. _this_ was nowhere near a win/win scenario. it was the most definite lose/lose he'd ever encountered in his life. and there had been quite a few.

and after constantly running from Crowley for two months while trying to figure out the trials, the Winchesters were pretty keen on closing the gates at the first opportunity. no waiting, no hesitation, no _buts_.  
so it's the four of them, in one of Lucifer's old crypts, finally, ( _finally?_ ), closing the gates. and he feels how he lets himself worry. the two months of what he now realizes were filled with him pushing the worry down and away, breaks into feelings he can't name.

there is no time for pizza. or anything else, whatever that would, or _could_ , have been.

the Winchesters light some matches, doing it together, and not until they look to him for a last agreeing nod, they seem to realize that the fourth member of their party won't be leaving this place with them. 

she smiles though. that cocky, sad smile she's been carrying ever since they saved her.  
it was this or Crowley, she'd known. she'd always known more than he had.

he looks at her and she strokes his cheek, the action seemingly confusing the brothers next to them. "bye, Clarence," she whispers.  
the crypt echoes her words, next to the heavy breathing of the Winchesters.

the words get caught in the thick mess of his throat and there might be tears wetting her hand. "rain check on that pizza though?" she adds, smiling, and he nods, and the Winchesters drop the matches.

it's not as dramatic as you might have thought. he can feel the warmth of her body flee, but there's no black smoke, just a gust of wind whispering through the crypt, over the world. 

he catches her when she falls, and the greatest victory of team free will doesn't feel like a victory at all.


End file.
